The present inventive subject matter relates generally to the material and/or material production arts. Particular relevance is found in connection with composite and/or micro-structured polymeric materials, and accordingly the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
Polymeric materials and films are widely used for various products and/or applications and have a broad range of properties that they can deliver at relatively low costs. In particular, polymeric surfaces can be functionalized in order to exhibit desired properties for a specific application. For example, a polymeric surface can be altered physically and/or chemically in order to improve its printability, filtration performance, adhesion, wettability, weatherability, permeability, optical properties or incorporate specific functional groups.
Several techniques have been previously developed to create micro-structures on and/or in polymeric materials. In particular, techniques have been previously developed to create porous or structured polymeric material by the formation of pores or other like structures therein. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,538 to Druin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,604 to Lo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,731 to Kobayashi, and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2004/0026811 to Murphy et al., all incorporated in their entirety herein.
However, many prior developed techniques are generally limited in one way or another. For example, some may only work for making porous structures through out the entire polymer. That is to say, there is a lack control with regard to the extent of the micro-structure and/or pore formation and/or the connectivity therebetween. Additionally, prior developed techniques may be time consuming, complicated and/or not well suited to conventional commercial production processes (e.g., such as roll-to-roll polymer film production) which one may desire to use.
Micro-embossing, photolithography, etching, and laser drilling are among other methods previously developed to generate texture and micro-structures at or on the surface of polymers. While some of these methods are advantageous due to economical and technological issues, they generally lack the ability to efficiently and/or effectively produce certain branched and/or closed loop structures. Additionally, in general, they may not be well suited to the production of internal networks of interconnected pores.
Accordingly, new and/or improved micro-structured and/or composite material(s) and/or method(s) for producing the same are disclosed which address the above-referenced problem(s) and/or others.